In Real Life
by DeeksKensiGetMarried
Summary: What if Kensi and Deeks were secretly married at the time of 3x22 Neighborhood Watch?
1. Intro

**A/N: I got this idea after watching 3x22 for like the billionth time**

**I hope you guys enjoy this**

* * *

Marty walked in and sat at his desk. He had no idea what the day had in store for him.

A few seconds later his partner Kensi walked in and sat at hers.

What no one knew was that they carpooled together.

But the bigger secret they were holding was that they were married.

Secretly dating ever since their partnership started.

When no one was looking Marty blew her a kiss which she blushed in return.

He smirked, leaning back in his seat.

Marty was interrupted by Eric's whistle. "We have a case, I know."

Everyone got up but Eric stopped them. "As of right now we only need Kensi and Deeks."

The two shared a look before following Eric up to OSP. Marty following behind his secret wife so he could discretely look at her ass.

He refrained from wrapping his arms around Kensi while asking Nell. "What is this about?"

Marty wasn't really paying attention to what he was being told but Nell's last sentence caught his ear. "You will have to go undercover as a married couple."

He breathe a sigh of relief. Finally he can act like how he really was.

When Marty looked at Kensi she was heading out of the room.

"Uhh. I better go see what's up." He told Nell before following Kensi out of the room.

Kensi jumped when she felt Deeks grabbed her arm. "Let go."

Marty shook his head. "You know that I can't do that."

Kensi said through gritted teeth. "I can't do this with you."

Marty felt his heart break as he let go of her arm. "What?"

Kensi sighed at his tone. "Marty, I can't do this assignment with you. It's to risky."

Marty groaned. "Then why did you marry me. You are just ashamed of me."

Kensi rubbed his arm. "You know it is not like that. I love you."

Marty pouted. "Then please do this for me baby. No one will find out. It will be fun."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "I can't resist you."

Marty kissed her. "Yes! We are getting married."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is short. This is an intro. Do you like it because I don't know if I should continue this story.**

**Please Rate & Review!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: I love that so many people love this story idea. I mean 21 follows in only one day based on 400+ words is kind of amazing to me**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Marty smiled as he walked back into the room with Kensi following behind.

Eric raised his eyebrow at the smile Deeks face. "Is everything okay?"

Kensi nodded. "What's our cover and why are we there?"

Nell rolled her eyes. "You are always an impatient one Kens."

Marty raised his arm. "Can you just tell us already? Before Kensi decides to take her anger out on me."

Eric pressed some things on his iPad. "We think that one of the people in this neighborhood is buying illegal goods."

Kensi's eyes widened at the sight of the house. "We are living in there!"

Nell nodded. "Yeah you are. Do you have a problem with that?"

Kensi opened her mouth and was about to speak when Marty covered it, causing her to mumble against his hand.

Marty laughed and rolled his eyes. "Please ignore her. She doesn't know what she is saying. What were you going to say Nell?"

Kensi let out a low growl and bit Marty on the palm.

Nell laughed at her action before saying. "You will be a married couple named Justin and Melissa Bieber."

Marty rubbed his palm to make him feel better. "Justin Bieber? Seriously?"

Eric shrugged his shoulders. "You do look a lot like him."

Kensi nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. A less attractive, hobo version of him."

Marty looked at her like 'Would you rather date the real Justin Bieber?'

Eric just watched them. "Is there anything else you like to know Deeks?"

Marty nodded slightly. "Yeah. Are you planning to make my Justin's middle name be Drew as well."

Kensi smirked. She was just now realizing how fun this assignment was going to be. One of her favorite pastimes was annoying him. "That can be arranged Deeks."

Marty groaned. "Oh boy. Kill me now. Callen and Sam are never gonna let me live this down."

Kensi whispered in his ear. "I would quit whining if I were you. You are the one that wanted this, remember?"

* * *

Marty went to the gym to get in one last workout before going to his and Kensi's new home.

Callen walked in with Sam and smiled. "So, I hear you and Kens are married."

Marty froze. Kensi would maim him if their secret was revealed. "Where did you hear that?"

Sam chuckled at him. "Well, look at that. He is blushing."

Marty tried to hit him. "I am not."

Sam dodged the punch and punched Deeks in the arm instead. "Are too. But don't worry it's cute."

Callen laughed. "Chill out Deeks. I only meant that you two are married in a metaphoric way. Eric told me about your assignment."

Marty breathed another sigh of relief. "I think I'm gonna like this one."

Sam laughed and smirked like it was obvious. "Of course you are. You love almost everything you do with Kensi."

Callen patted Deeks back. "Do not enjoy it too much. Kensi will kick your ass."

Marty laughed. He knew that was a very real possibility. "Trust me G. I know she would."

"Deeks! Come on. It's time to go." The boys heard Kensi's voice say.

Marty called back to her. "I'll be there in a minute wifey. Take a chill pill."

Callen laughed and shook his head. "Deeks you are so fricking whipped it is insane."

You couldn't wipe the smile off of Marty's face. "Oh. You have no idea." He said before leaving the room.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry it is short guys. I wanted to give you guys some more as soon as possible. Usually it takes me two days to write a decent size chapter. But don't worry I'm writing chapter two right now**

**And if you guys want to send me prompts for my Densi drabble story, feel free to PM me.**

**Please R&R!**


	3. Chapter 2

**A/N: Just a hint guys the more reviews I get the faster I write the next chapter. But I don't see that being a problem. You guys are awesome.  
**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Marty smiled as took his wife's hand while driving. "Thank you for doing this Kens. You didn't have to."

Kensi looked out the window. "I know. I just saw how happy it was going to make you. And it would be good not to hide half of our lives of everyone for a little while."

Marty squeezed her hand. "Is this what you really want? Because I can turn around and go back."

Kensi punched him in the shoulder. "I wouldn't have said yes if I didn't want this."

Marty parked in front of their new home. "Welcome home Princess."

Kensi got out of the car and stared at the house in awe. "This is where we are going to live?"

Marty nodded and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "It looks that way babe."

Kensi went to the door and realized she didn't have the key. "Hand it over dork brain."

Marty smirked and shoved his hands in his pockets. "I have no clue what you're talking about."

Kensi sent him a glare. "Deeks! I know you have the key so just hand it over."

Marty smiled as he gave her the key. "You know you can't really call me that anymore."

Kensi unlock the door. "And why is it that I can't call you your last name anymore."

Marty smirked. "As I recall as of seven months ago Deeks not only is my last name anymore. It's also yours. So you are kind of making fun of yourself."

Kensi walked into the house and rolled her eyes and his very true comment. "You are such a child."

Marty followed her inside. "That is one of the things you love most about me."

Kensi was caught off guard by her husband picking her up bridal style. "Marty! What are you doing?"

"There seems to be a bed that needs to be broken in." Marty said, climbing the stairs to their new bedroom.

* * *

Martin playfully threw his wife on the bed. "I can't wait until I have my way with my beautiful bride."

Kenzie laughed and shook her head. "Not until you check to see if there are any cameras hidden in this room."

Marty rolled his eyes. "Eric told me that was no cameras in this house. We are not under surveillance. They are not keeping tabs on us. We just go check in with them daily."

Kensi smirked. She was going to have fun with this. "You could never be so sure Marty. You don't want them to see anything, do you?"

Marty sighed and stood there looking at her. "You are seriously going to make me do this?"

Kensi only nodded with the biggest smile on her face.

Marty rolled his eyes. "You know? Sometimes I hate having such a bossy wife."

Kensi watched him do his work. "You don't say that anytime we're in the bedroom."

Marty laughed. "That's because we are having sex. You know I love a little foreplay."

Kensi started undoing her shirt. "The faster you finish your job, the faster we can get to doing what you want to do."

Marty crawled on the bed. "It's already done baby. There are no cameras anywhere this room."

Kensi grabbed him by the shirt collar and pulled his lips down to her lips.

Marty smirked against her lips. This had to be his favorite side of Kensi.

* * *

Marty woke up to the phone ring. He picked it up. "What do you want?"

Eric laughed from the other end of the phone. "Why are you so grumpy this morning?"

Marty groaned. "I was woken up by my phone ringing asswipe. Now I'm going to repeat again, and what do you want?"

Eric laughed again. Early morning Deeks was very funny thing to hear. "Hetty wants an update."

Marty sat up on the side of the bed. "There is no update for you. We didn't do much yesterday except for unpack."

Eric could tell he was frustrated. "Well, what are you planning to do today?"

Marry shook his head. "I don't know Eric. Since I haven't been able to even shower, brush my teeth and get dressed yet."

Eric sighed. He needed to try one last thing. "Don't forget to come by later to check in with us."

Marty rolled his eyes. "No shit Sherlock. I know what to do. This is my job after all."

He hung up and decided he was going to wake Kensi up too. But when he turned to her side of the bed she was not there. "What the hell?"

Marty got fully out of bed. Then he walked down to the kitchen. "What are you doing?"

Kensi smiled at his voice. "Making eggs."

She felt his glare on her back. "Chill out. I won't burn the house down."

Marty rolled his eyes. "You burn toast whenever you make it."

Kensi laughed. "Just cause I don't cook, doesn't mean I can't."

Marty kissed her cheek. "I love you Fern."

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys like it? What do you want to see happen next?**

**Please R&R!**


	4. Chapter 3

**A/N: You will just have to wait and see what happens and what I have planned. I plan on making the story really long. Even after the mission is over.**

**PS: I do not own any of the scenes mentioned in the story. I just tweak them a little bit to fit how I want this story to go**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

It had been a while since they got settled into their new environment. They spent most of their days the past few weeks watching the neighborhood trying to find anyone that send out a red flag.

Kensi woke up that morning feeling a little nauseous. She shrugged it off and put it on eating something bad the night before.

The brunette decided to see if a run would relive the queasy feeling in her stomach.

She didn't write Marty a note because she liked to mess with him.

Kensi leaned over and kissed Marty on the forehead before whispering. "I'll be back in an hour. Hopefully before you wake up."

When Marty woke up fifteen minutes later he rolled over to hug his wife and she wasn't there.

His eyes popped open and he instantly started to panic. "Melissa?" He tried to call out. "Melissa? Honey? Are you here?"

Marty got no answer obviously so he hopped out of bed and started looking all over the house for her. "Melissa where are you?"

His mind went into the worst possible situations. Did someone take her? Was there cover blown? Did she get tired of living like a married couple and leave him?

Marty decided enough was enough. The next time he called he dropped her cover name. "Kensi? Baby? Are you here? Answer me."

Still he got no answer. Frustrated, he yelled. "Kensi Marie Deeks! Where the hell are you?!"

Marty went in the kitchen and noticed that a pot of coffee had been made. Kensi had been in the house not to long ago.

He got himself a cup of coffee before going outside to look for her more.

That is when he saw her running up their driveway. He sighed in relief. "Sugar bear?"

Kensi smiled when she heard his voice and she took out the headphones. "Hey sleepyhead."

Marty scratched the back of his neck. "I thought you were going to wake me up"

Kensi smiled and scrunched her nose. "I was going to but then you started doing that Cute little twitchy thing with your nose."

Marty looked down at his feet and blushed. "I tend to do that when I'm happy. You should know that by now."

Kensi's face got red. "Aw. Babe you are such the romantic. Did you eat?"

Marty shook his head. "Nope. I was waiting for you to come home. I was worried about you."

Kensi suddenly felt like she hadn't eaten in days. "Well, I am starving. Go make your wife some pancakes." She said, kissing him on the cheek.

Marty slapped his wife on the butt before following his wife inside their house.

* * *

Marty was hanging out with Callen and Sam for a few hours in order to escape his fake identity.

Sam took a swig of a beer. "So, Deeks. How are you and Kensi enjoying fake married life?"

Marty laughed. If only they knew the truth. "I'm quite enjoying it. I don't know about Kensi though. She's been acting strange the few days."

Sam smirked. "Maybe she finally realizing she had feelings for you that's why she hasn't really been near you."

Callen nodded. "Yeah. She was always stuck or smitten with you. And she constantly says that she is your type even though you tell her she's not."

Marty shook his head. "It's not that guys. But it is something big. I can feel it."

Callen rolled his eyes. "Maybe you should be upfront with Kens and ask her what is bothering her so much."

Sam slapped him on the back of the head, much like how Special Agent Gibbs does it to his team. "Or maybe he shouldn't. Maybe he should wait for Kensi to tell him herself. Women are very sensitive about their feelings. And they will tell you on their own time, when they are ready to."

Marty groaned. "You two are so not helping me right now."

* * *

Kensi finally had some free time to herself. Because Marty had gone to update Sam and Callen.

She was going to do some work around the house. Maybe vacuum and do some laundry.

Kensi was separating the whites and the darks in order to put the whites in the washer when another wave of sickness came over her.

In order to ensure she made it into the toilet in time, Kensi just dumped the whole entire basket into the washer not caring what happened to the clothes.

She got to the bathroom just in time to empty the contents of her stomach into the toilet bowl.

When Kensi was finished she stood and stared at herself in the mirror. "What the fuck is going on with me?"

It finally dawned on her that her period was a week and a half late. "No. I can't be. It will ruin everything."

Luckily she had some tests in case something like this happened. Kensi wanted to be prepared.

"Here goes nothing," she sighed before taking the test.

Kensi decided that in the fifteen minutes it takes to get a result back that she would vacuum the living room.

Then she quickly realized because of the possibility what was about to happen she couldn't concentrate on doing anything besides awaiting the final result.

But Marty told it would be a good idea to vacuum in the living room because it was dirty.

So she did the next best thing. She moved chairs to make tracks like she vacuumed.

Kensi went back upstairs and looked at the test. She gasped. "What have I done? How am I going to tell him.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you like it and my little explanation for their little upcoming fight in OSP. **

**Please R&R!**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: I don't remember if I updated yesterday. I'm pretty sure I didn't. I was spending time with family.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Kensi and Marty were in OSP, updating everyone on what they found.

Marty was complaining to Eric about some of the stuff Kensi had done.

Kensi was looking at the ceiling to try and keep from crying.

Marty groaned in frustration. Like it was the end of the world. "And then she put her darks in with my whites and now all my clothes are purple, so I look like Barney the dinosaur. I mean, what husband can put up with this? This marriage is doomed."

Kensi sighed. She knew he was only saying this to make it look like they weren't really a married couple. But it still hurt. "No, no, this marriage is doomed because you are OCD."

Marty looked at her and crossed his arms. "What do you mean, because I like to clean? At least I'm not the one that took a desk chair and dragged it over the carpet to make tracks so it looks like I vacuumed. I mean, honestly, who does that?"

Hetty walked in to the room and stared at them in awe. "You two have really gotten into playing the role of a married couple. Very authentic, right down to the bickering."

She pointed and finger at them, as if to make a point. "But don't forget, one of your neighbors is a Russian sleeper agent."

Callen tried to hold in a laugh. "What's the latest?"

Kensi turned away from her husband. "Well, everyone's bought our cover story that we are house-sitting for my Uncle Mark while he's on vacation. Eric, could you please roll the surveillance tape? As you can see, we've been able to plant additional cameras in the neighborhood."

Marty was curious as why Kensi was acting weird. "So far all we have is fairs and a near homicide at a designer sample sale. Evidently those ladies go crazy for their Cavallis."

Sam crossed his arms. "So who's left to investigate?"

Marty rubbed with his wife. "Number one: Floyd Hobbs. Grumpy retiree who lived in the community for 30 years. Word is that he gave out actual rocks last year at Halloween.

Callen couldn't refrain from holding in a laugh this time."

Kensi took one step sideway "Down the street from him is Serena Miller."

Marty sighed. "No husband, no boyfriend. Rumor has it, she went through a nasty breakup, now spends most of the time by herself."

Kensi her eyes at the two boys on the screen in front of her. "Ah, the little rug rats- the Felton boys."

Marty lightheartedly laughed. "Otherwise known as birth control for the entire neighborhood."

Kensi let out a sad sigh. Did Marty even want kids? "And that is Jane Felton- their mother. I have only said hello in passing."

Marty looked at her to make sure she was okay. "Rob and Bob are in the convertible-or as I like to call 'em, Brob. They've owned the local bakery for the past ten years."

Henzie tried to avoid his eye contact. "And last but not least, we have Brett Turner and his fiancée Polina Grafetta."

Marty shoved his hands into his jeans pockets. "Aka the neighborhood hotties. We scored an invite to dinner at their house tonight."

Kensi looked down so no one would be able to see her emotions.

Hetty looked over at the two of them. "May I see you both in my office?"

Callen sent Marty a questing look. 'Oh no. Someone's about to get in trouble.'

Marty rolled his eyes and he followed Hetty out of the room with Kensi following not so far behind.

He tried and grab her hand but she wasn't even looking in his direction.

As they sat down in Hetty's office, she asked."May I offer you a cup? Lapsang souchong from the Wuyi Hills of China.

Kensi shook her head. "No, thank you."

Marty had to add his opinion to the mix. "Yeah, no, I'm good, I actually prefer my tea in a bottle vacuum-sealed in America."

When it got somewhat quiet he looked around nervously. "Why do I feel like we've been called into the principal's office?"

Hetty raised eyebrow "Have you done something wrong?"

Marty look down at his lap. "Well, that could be a trick question."

Kensi stepped in before he made a fool of himself more than he already had. "No, we've done nothing wrong.

Marty just didn't know when to shut up. "Not that we know of. Have we?"

Hetty shook her head. "Well, then...When two agents are forced to live together undercover as man and wife, it's only natural that the situation could bring about unfamiliar feelings and emotions."

Kensi's eyes widened. Did Hetty somehow know about them being married in real life? "You don't think that we're...? I mean, that he and I...?"

Kensi let out a forced laugh to try to get them off of the subject. "Not in a million years."

Marty looked at her like she was crazy. "Okay, that's enough. You don't have to insult your husband."

Too Hetty it was meant to sound like a joke but to Kensi it was the real thing.

Hetty cleared her throat. "I'm simply saying that such an intimate assignment can impact the judgment of even the most professional agents. You are up against a highly trained Russian sleeper agent who will protect his own identity at any cost. You need to be at the top of your game.

Kensi and Marty nodded their heads in agreement. They knew that although this assignment was very real to them they couldn't let their emotions affect their work. "We understand. Too of our game."

* * *

Marty had gone to the grocery store to pick up some food while Kenzie stayed up in OSP because she wasn't feeling too good.

Kensi sat in a chair. "Ugh. I don't want to move for the whole day."

Nell gave her a puzzled look. "Kens, are you sure you're okay? Because that was like the second time you went to the bathroom in an hour."

Kensi looked around and see if anyone else was there. And she sighed in relief when nobody was to be found.

She really wanted to tell someone.  
They had been keeping this secret for too long. And Nell was the perfect person to tell first. "You might want to be sitting down when I tell you this."

Nell raised an eyebrow but sat down anyway. "Okay. What is it?"

Kensi looked down at her hands. "I'm pregnant."

Nell gasped. "You are what now? Who is the baby's father? Is it someone I know? Or is it just a one time sort of thing?"

Kensi looked up at her best friend. "The first one. Marty to be exact."

Nell couldn't believe when she was hearing. "Deeks? Deeks is the one that got you pregnant? That's not possible. You two fight too much for your own good."

Kensi nodded. "It is very possible. We have been together since the Danny Zuna case."

She took a deep breathe. "We have been married for seven months."

Nell took a minute to process this new information. "You married Marty Deeks of all people?! Are you crazy?! You hate him!"

Kensi covered Nell's month. "I don't hate him. I love him. Sure he gets on my nervous but I still love him."

"Now you can not tell anyone about this just yet. I'm not ready for Callen and Sam to know. They are like my brothers. So when they find out, they will most likely kill Marty when they get the chance."

Nell wriggled out of her grasp. "You know I think that is the first time I've ever heard you call him Marty."

Kensi glared at her like 'Now is not the time.' "Nell! I need your word you won't tell anyone."

Nell raised her arms up. "Chill out Kensi. I won't tell. Your secret is safe with me."

* * *

**Please R&R!**


	6. AN: Blank Chapter

This chapter is blank cause I messed up

Ignore This!


	7. Chapter 5

**A/N: Sorry about the AN this morning. I was sort of freaking out. I deleted it. Though the reviews are a little messed up now**

* * *

Kensi was on the phone with Nell. It had been a few days since she had come clean to Nell.

Right now Nell was trying to convince her to tell Marty the truth. "Come on Kens. You need to tell him. He's the father. He has a right to know."

Kensi sighed. "What he said the other day makes it seem like he doesn't want kids."

"That was him talking about how roudy those boys were. Not how he feels about your kids. He will love your baby."

Kensi sniffled and rubbed her nose. "Are you sure?"

Nell sat down at her desk and said in a soothing tone. "I'm damn sure. You know why?"

There was a long pause. Because Kensi was collecting her thoughts.

Nell took a deep breath. "Because he loves you and that baby is part of you."

Kensi sighed. "I can't do this Nell. It's the hardest thing that I've done in my life."

Nell groaned. "You have to. There is no way of getting around it. You will tell him even if I come down there and make you tell him myself."

Kensi laughed. "Okay okay. But when do I tell him?"

Nell seriously wanted to slap her. "Are you saying? You tell him as soon as possible. The longer you wait the harder it will be."

Kensi smiled. "Okay. I'll tell him right after I come home from talking to the old neighbor."

* * *

Deeks came home from shopping and kicked the door closed with his foot. "Honey, I'm home."

Kensi smiled at the sound of his voice. "In the kitchen babe."

He walked into the kitchen. "What smells good? Wow."

Marty stopped what he was doing to stare at her. Why did she have to be so god damn sexy? "What do you, what do you got there?"

She looked at him as if it was obvious. "Snickerdoodles."

Marty leaned over to try and kiss her. "Are they edible?"

Kensi pouted her lip at him. "Hey. That's a mean thing to say to your wife."

Marty shrugged. "What? You're not exactly known for your cooking prowess."

Kensi leaned forward to pull them out of the oven. Her butt completely in view.

Marty stared at his wife's ass. "Okay, this is happening. That and the fact you tried to put tinfoil in the microwave last week."

Kensi moved back to the counter. "I found a very easy Martha Stewart recipe online."

Marty rolled his eyes. "Really, Martha Stewart?" He said before holding out a hand for one.

Kensi slapped his hand away with a spatula. "Ah, ah, ah."

Marty rubbed his sore hand. "Ow, really?... Any update on Kroyov?"

Kensi put the treats into a basket. "Yeah, he was injected with a fast-acting toxin. No I.D. on the killer.

Marty sighed. "It sounds like our sleeper agent woke up."

"Yep." She said, finishing up what she was doing.

Marty stopped her. "Wait a minute, what are you, what are you doing? Where are you going?"

Kensi rolled her eyes. "This is for the old man in 534. I figured he's lived here forever, probably knows everything that goes on. Only thing is, he doesn't like people."

Marty raised a finger. "Wait, so your plan here is to ply him with your abundance of...cookies?"

Kensi started to walk out of the kitchen. "Snickerdoodles."

She paused. "That reminds I have something important to tell you when I get back." She said before pecking his cheek

This could not be good. "Uh-huh. Don't you have a jacket or something? Maybe put one on before you leave. I don't need the whole neighborhood checking out my wife. You are mine and mine only."

He went to go throw something away and that is when he saw the package. "Martha Stewart my ass!" He called after her.

* * *

When Marty heard the door open he yelled. "You wanted to tell me something?"

Kensi rolled her eyes. "I'm not even fully in the house and you already pestering me about it?"

Marty patted the seat next to him. "You told me it was important so I figured why not now?"

Kensi sat down and looked at her hands. "I'm umm pregnant."

Marty smiled. "I know. I knew since the beginning."

Kensi looked at him with wide eyes. "What? How could you possibly know that?"

Marty smiled even wider. "I found them test in the bathroom. And before you say something you should know by now that I'm trained investigator and I find things. Also your horrible at hiding evidence."

Kensi laughed. "So you're okay with this?"

Marty kissed her on her lips then on the neck. "Why wouldn't I be? We are going to have the baby. It's been a dream of mine to have a family with you Ken. Although now we have to cancel this op."

Kensi's eyes widened. "Wait what? No you cant do that Marty! We have to catch this guy."

Marty rubbed her back. "I know but it's too risky now that you're pregnant. I don't want you and the baby getting hurt."

"Please at least let me finish this one. I know you always be there to protect me. And you can put me on desk work after this to make sure I'm safe." Kensi whined.

Marty kissed her forehead. "You are never leaving my sight for the rest of this. You hear me? And you bet your ass in putting on desk duty after this. I couldn't live with myself if something happened to you or our child."

Kensi rested her head on his shoulder. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

* * *

**A/N: She finally told him? What do you think will happen next?**

**Please R&R!**


	8. Chapter 6

**A/N: Sorry about being gone so long. Family shit. But I'm here now.  
**

* * *

Marty got up and went down to the kitchen where he knew his wife would be trying to make breakfast.

Kensi felt his presence behind her. "Hello handsome. Look who decided to wake up?"

Marty kissed her cheek and put his hand on her very small bump. "Hello Princess."

Kensi continued what she was doing. "How do you sleep last night?"

Marty sat down at the table. "I slept fine until I woke up and realized you weren't there. You know how much I hate it when I wake up and you aren't beside me."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Sorry babe but I had to get up. Today is a very big day."

Marty acted like he had no idea what she was talking about. "How is today different from any other day? We are still working on the case. Same old, same old."

Kensi turned to look into his eyes. "Seriously? You don't remember? We agreed we would tell the team about the baby today."

Marty groaned dramatically. "Do we have to? I don't want to die today, Kens."

Kensi just laughed at him. "I know you don't want to, but we have to. And would be better telling them now and then waiting until I'm showing more."

"Fern, you don't understand? Callen and Sam are going to kill me. I would like to live to see our child's birth."

Kensi went back to her cooking. "You are overreacting. Nothing bad will happen to you today. You're a grown man, you can defend yourself. Stop worrying about it."

Marty whispered to himself. "I have a bad feeling about this."

* * *

Marty was typing on his laptop in the living room, waiting for Kensi to finish getting ready and trying to find out more abut the guy they are dealing with.

Kensi came downstairs with her bra in her hand. "Hey, Justin?"

Marty didn't move from his seat. "Mm-hmm. Baby what's wrong? Did you get sick again?"

Kensi raised an eyebrow. "What's this?"

Marty looked at her for a second. "Is that a trick question?"

Kensi said very clearly. "What is my bra doing in your sock drawer?"

Marty smiled. "I plead completely innocent, but totally intrigued."

He paused. "Oh. Wait. I accidentally put in there after we had sex last night."

Kensi glared at him. "Look, you are really testing the boundaries here, buddy."

Marty lightheartedly scoffed. "Boundaries? What are you talking about? We're married, Kens. There are no boundaries. What's mine is yours, and what's yours is mine."

Kensi was trying to prove her point. "No, no, boundaries are what make a marriage work. Particularly when it comes to sharing a bed."

Marty laughed. "Yeah, about that- I prefer to sleep on the right side."

Kensi shook her head. "No. We've talked about that. I can't sleep unless I'm on the right side."

Marty shook his head. "Actually, you kind of sleep in a diagonal, like a starfish, with your arms out like this." He said demonstrating her sleep patterns.

"You kind of taking up all four quadrants of the bed, but I'm okay with that. You want to know why? 'Cause I don't care about boundaries. So, if my wife wants to spend the whole night hogging the whole bed, snoring in my ear like an animal, I'm cool with it.

Kensi crossed her arms and pouted. "Hey, I do not snore."

Marty laughed. "No, it's more like a... like a snort-snore. It's kind of a..." He snorted to kind of show her what he meant.

Kensi rolled her eyes. "I do not do that."

Marty repeated the action. "It's like a piglet."

Kensi laughed. "What?"

The computer beeps, signaling something came in from OSP

Kensi scoffed. ''Like you don't snore."

Marty opened the file."All right, Brett Turner's background checks out. I don't know. There's something still off about this guy."

Kensi smirked. "Is someone jealous?"

Marty rolled his eyes. "Jealous of what?"

Kensi looked at the pictures. "I don't know. His chiseled features, lean body, bulging biceps."

Marty kissed her cheek. "I don't need to hate. You know I got my own thing going on."

* * *

**A/N: They are finally going to tell everyone. Based on the context of this chapter, what do you think will happen when they all find out?**

**Please R&R!**


	9. Chapter 7

**A/N: Here it comes. The moment you have all been waiting for. Sorry it is super short  
**

* * *

Marty carefully walked into NCIS: LA headquarters with Kensi by his side. He's still couldn't believe they were going to do this today.

Kensi held in a shaky breath. She didn't want to tell Marty this but she was scared of what her other teammates would think.

When they got to their desks they did not go their separate ways.

Since this was a strange occurrence for the two, Sam asked them. "Is there something you guys want to tell us?"

Kensi bit her lip. She didn't know how she was going to do this. "Well, first we have been married for almost eight months."

Callen raised a finger. "Hold up. Married?"

Sam crossed his arms. "Yeah. We didn't even know you two were dating. When did this exactly start?"

Kensi whined. She know by the tone in Sam's voice he was mad.

Marty saw this and wrapped his arm around her. "Since our first case together."

"And you didn't think to tell us?"

Kensi shrugged. "I knew from the start you wouldn't like the idea. So  
I didn't say anything."

Callen shook his head. "I can't believe you keep something like this from us. We are your brothers."

Kensi now hated that she forced Deeks to do this, seeing how mad the to men were getting. "There's um actually one more thing. I'm pregnant."

Sam clenched his fist. "You got my baby sister knocked up? Are you insane?"

Callen pulled Marty far away from Kensi. "You are going to be sorry? You ruined everything for her. She's too young to get pregnant and she has her job to worry about."

Sam helped him pull Marty into the gym with Kensi and Nell not too far behind them.

Kensi gasped as she saw them lightly throw Marty on the ground. "Don't hurt him. It was just as much my fault as it was his."

Sam was the first one to take a punch at Marty. "There will be no promises that we won't hurt him."

Callen assisted Sam in anyway he could. "He's the one that took advantage of you and your trust issues."

"No he didn't." Kensi yelled at the two of them. "I love him. I love him more than I ever loved Jack."

Sam ignored Kensi and told Callen. "This is more fun than I ever thought it was going to be."

Nell saw how distraught her best friend was and quickly stepped in to break up the fight. "Will you two stop and see how upset you are making her?"

Nell pulled them out of the room by their ears, leaving Kensi alone with her husband. "Now you two are going in timeout for being idiots."

Kensi ran to Marty's side. "Are you okay? They didn't hurt you too badly, did they?"

Marty shook his head no. "Only my shoulder hurts a little. The more important question is are you okay? I know stress isn't good for you right now."

Kensi rubbed her small bump. "We are fine Marty. But I can't believe they did that to you."

Marty got up with some difficulty. "They needed to get there aggression out somehow. I'm just happy they didn't kill me."

She let Marty led her up to OSP. "I'm just glad you're okay and not seriously hurt."

When they walked into OSP they saw Callen and Sam sitting in separate corners facing the wall. "Wow. I guess Nell really did put them in timeout."

* * *

**A/N: They told everyone. It didn't go we'll at first but now it's fine. Sorry if it didn't turn out how you hoped**

**Please R&R!**


	10. Chapter 8

**A/N: From here on out Gibbs and his team will be involved. Gibbs being like Kensi's father and Tony and Tim like her brothers. One big happy family.**

* * *

Kensi put some ice on her shoulder and she sat on the couch.

Marty, being a good husband, brings her a cup of coffee and sits at her side. "She chose her life just like we do."

Kensi shrugged her shoulders. "Yeah, but all she wanted was a family."

She smiled sweetly. "I actually thought I'd hate it here. A family, kids running around, happily married couple thing. Because we hardly ever act that way towards each other in public. It's actually kind of comforting. And it is nice to have someone to say good night to at the end of the day."

Marty gasped at his wife's words."What's happening here? Hmm? Kensi Blye going all soft on me?"

Kensi looked away for a second before pointing a finger at him. "No I am not and it's Kensi Deeks to you mister."

Marty laughed. "Next thing you know, you're gonna want little kids running around. Little mutant ninja assassins."

Kensi's eyes went wide. "Hey! My children won't be like that. If anything they will be more like you."

Marty shook his head playfully. "What? I'm just saying that, you know, for the record, if that's something you want to do, I could help with that from a technical standpoint. 'Cause I am the husband, which means that I have parts of my body that are able...

Marty is interrupted when they suddenly hear one of the windows behind them break. they quickly get on the floor and grab their weapons.

Marty took a look through the hole in the window with the gun raised to cover his face.

A little boy outside gasps before running away. "Mom!"

"He's gonna need therapy…" Marty sighed as he put the gun down.

Kensi crawled to him. "And to remind you I'm already pregnant so even if I didn't want one it's too late to turn back now.."

She slapped him upside the head. "And you, my idiot of a husband, should know by now that you are the father in this baby."

* * *

Kensi got out of the car. "I can't believe we are going to see the baby for the first time."

Marty followed her inside. "I thought I would be the one more excited about this."

Kensi went to the front deck. "I'm Kensi Deeks. Here for my appointment."

As the nurse walked them to an exam room, Kensi asked. "Why do you say that?"

Marty watched as she sat down on the exam table. "I don't know. You didn't seen that into the idea of having kids."

Kensi took his hand. "This baby isn't just any kid. This is your child. I only want to have your babies."

The doctor walked in. "Hi Kensi, if you could lay down and lift your shirt up for me please?"

Kensi nodded and did as she was told.

The doctor locked at Marty. "And who's this?"

"Doctor Jo Wilson meet Marty Deeks, my husband"

The doctor started to do her job. "Do you have any concerns other then to see the baby today?"

Kensi rolled her eyes. She knew that that question would lead to a twenty minute conversation of her husband asking the doctor about what her stress level could do to the baby. "I don't but he does."

The doctor looked at Deeks for clarification on what Kensi was saying.

Marty lightly laughed. "She is a federal agent, which is a very stressful job. And I don't want it to end up hurting the baby."

The doctor nodded. "I agree. I suggest you take it easy."

Kensi sighed. She hated the idea of not doing anything. But seeing her child on that montor healthy and protecting it until it was born was the most important thing to her.

* * *

Deeks looked over at his wife for a second while driving home. "I know your upset and you hate desk duty. But its the best thing for you right now."

Kensi punched him in the shoulder. "You don't think I know that!"

Marty resisted the urge to whine. "I think it is time we have Gibbs and everyone come down."

Kensi eyes widened at the mention of Gibbs. Her father's old army buddy. Gibbs was her surrogate father, the man she went to after her father died and had been with til she moved to LA. "Not while we are in the middle of the op. He will make me pull out."

"Maybe that's the best thing you can do for you and the baby."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "I am not pulling out I started it, I'm going to finish it."

Marty sighed. "You haven't seen him in like three months."

Kensi smiled. "I do miss him and Tony and Tim."

Marty laughed. "And you won't have to pull out. At least have Tony and Ziva come and stay with us to help me keep an eye on you."

"It's just an added bonus that you two look like twins. She can go in your place if we need her too."

Kensi said through gritted teeth. "I don't need a babysitter. I'm a grown women. I can take care of myself."

Marty said in a serious tone. "This isn't just about you anymore Kens. It is also about our baby and what's best for him or her."

"So either you agree to the terms of staying on this mission or I'll have Hetty put you on desk duty for the rest of your pregnancy. So I know for a fact you're safe."

Kensi groaned. "If I say yes will you get off my back?"

Marty nodded his head once.

"Okay. Fine. Whatever. I agree."

Marty smiled. "Great. I'll call them in the morning."

Kensi was about to punch him again. "I suggest you shut up about this subject unless you want to sleep on the couch tonight."

* * *

Kensi and Deeks pulled up to Serena's house where they saw a bunch of police cars and neighbors.

Marty looked around. "Polina, wh-what...what happened?

Polina look down at her feet. "Serena was found dead. No one knows what happened."

Kensi gasped. "Oh, my God."

Polina shrugged. "I know, it's terrible. Apparently, Chewie got off his leash and then ran into the garage where the body was."

Polina let out a not so genuine sigh. "Really puts a damper on our dinner."

Marty nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it's not exactly the greatest of timing."

Polina seemed to perk up suddenly. "Well, come anyways. It will help take our mind off all this. Brett and I are looking forward to it." She says as she strokes his shoulder.

Marty was a little uncomfortable, especially with Kensi watching him." Yeah, no, of course we're gonna come anyways to the... yeah."

"Okay, see you guys at seven." And with that Polina walked away.

Marty watched her walk away in awe. "Does she model? I think Eric said that she was a model. Yeah, cause that walk is all kinds of fantastic."

Kenzie rolled her eyes at her husband being an idiot yet again. "There's Hobbs. I'm gonna go see if he liked my cookies."

Marty smirked. "Yeah, good luck with that."

Kensi started to walk away but Mrs. Felton wanted a word with them. "Excuse me."

Marty knew what this was about and he knew he wasn't going to like the outcome. "Yeah?.

Mrs. Felton send him a glare. "Can you tell me why you pointed a gun at my son today?"

Kensi turn around to the woman and dryly laughed. "Excuse me. You have some nerve accusing my husband of something like that. Now, I don't mean to imply that your son has a wild imagination, but he may have been chasing some very scary cowboys and Indians with his slingshot when he shattered our bay window."

Mrs. Felton looked at her son. "Cody, is this true?"

Kensi mimicked the mother to get you to tell the truth. "Cody?"

Marty thought it was funny so he followed the others example. "Cody."

The boy kind of says yes while looking at his shoes.

His mother chuckles in order to try and lighten the mood. "I'm sorry. I'll write you a check. He said there was a gun."

Marty came up with an excuse as to what the boy could have seen. "Gas lighter for the barbeque. Grilling up some ostrich burgers."

Kensi had her head on his shoulder. "Mmm. I love you."

* * *

**A/N: Marty is super overprotective over Kensi now, which is understandable. And we are getting some Tiva action soon.**

**Please R&R!**


	11. Chapter 9

**A/N: I really hate this site right now. You can only update each story one a day. Whenever I try to post another chapter it never shows up as updated.  
**

**And sorry the chapters are so short lately. The only time I write lengthy with this is if I add the scenes or use the voice recognition on my phone to write. I just get my ideas out more when I don't have to think and write at the same time.**

* * *

Gibbs walked into the bullpen. "Do you guys have an update for me?"

Tim opened his mouth but Director Vance said. "All of you will be temporarily transferred to the LA office."

Ziva was shocked by the revelation. "Why is that Director?"

"They need all the help they can get since Agent Blye will be restricted to desk work for the next few months."

"What's wrong with Kensi? Did something happen?" Gibbs said calmly, even though he was freaking out inside.

"Relax Gibbs. Kensi is fine. It is nothing bad. Deeks doesn't want her doing much."

Gibbs nodded. "I guess we should all leave and pack for LA."

Vance stopped them. "Not so fast. I need DiNozzo and David up in MTAC."

Ziva and Tony shared a look as they followed the director upstairs. "What is this about?"

m"I actually have a favor to ask you two." Marty said from on the screen.

"Oh hey Marty. What do you need?" Ziva asked. This could not be good.

Marty sighed. "I was wondering if you could move in with us for the duration of the op to help me keep an eye on my pregnant wife. And maybe since Ziva looks like Kens she could fill in if I need her too."

Tony sighed. "Did something happen Deeks?"

Marty shook his head. "No but I'm afraid something might if she continues to push herself like this. Even the doctor said it wasn't good."

"Just tell her she is being put on desk duty no exceptions."

Marty looked at him. "Seriously? What would Ziva do if you made her do that?"

Tony muttered under his breath. "She would make me sleep on the couch for the rest of my life."

"Exactly and to avoid that I have to let her finish he op. Then she will go willingly."

Marty laughed. "And that's why I need your help to make sure she doesn't go to over board."

Ziva pulled Tony out of the room. "We will be there as soon as possible."

* * *

Kensi was at her desk when two hands covered her eyes. "Timmy? Is that you?"

Tim pouted as he pulled his hands away. "How did you know it was me?"

"One, I'm a trained investigator and two, I know you."

Callen laughed. "I wouldn't mess with her skills if I were you dude."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Believe me I know."

Kensi smiled. "Marty had all of you brought here, didn't he?"

Marty got cocky. "Aren't I the world's best husband?"

"I wouldn't go that far." Came a voice.

Kensi got up and hugged him. "Hey Dad."

Gibbs laughed. "Slow down sweetheart. Don't hurt yourself."

Kensi raised her eyebrow. "Marty told you something. What is it?"

"Just that you are super stressed lately and need to relax."

Kensi turned to her husband. "I can't believe you."

Marty shrugged. "I was just trying to make sure you are safe."

Kensi groaned. "That doesn't mean you go and tattle on me."

Marty looked at the clock. "We better meet Tony and Ziva at the house and help them move in."

Kensi followed Marty out of the buliding, muttering to herself. "If Tony touchs any of my stuff I will shave his head while he is sleeping."

* * *

**A/N: I'm really liking overprotective Deeks. It is super funny. And I hope everyone is fine with Kensi calling Gibbs dad, though he will never fully replace Donald.  
**

**Please R&R!**


	12. Chapter 10

**A/N: Time for some Tiva and Densi! A win/win for everyone!**

* * *

Tony smiled as he saw the car pull up. "Hey baby sis. What took you so long?"

Kensi punched him in the arm. "Don't be such an asshole Tony. It doesn't look good on you."

Tony smiled and hugged her. "Oh my God. You do not know how much I missed you."

Kenzie nodded. "Same goes for me. It hasn't been the same without you."

Marty laughed and said to Ziva. "Is it just me or do they get more perfect every time they see each other?"

Ziva laughed. "It' not just you. Everyone can see it. They have the perfect brother/sister relationship. I wish I had that with my brother."

Marty smiled and he watched them mess around. "I wish I had a family like hers."

Ziva rubbed his shoulders, like she always did when he needed it. "Mom now you down. You got a beautiful wife and the baby on way. What more could you ask for?"

Marty sighed. "I think I might resign from LAPD after the baby's born. Go back to being a lawyer."

Ziva's eyes widen. "But you love being a cop. You say that's who you are. And being a LAPD officer is what gave you the life you have today."

"Being a lawyer is so much safer. And what if something happened and one or both of us get shot and killed then our baby would have nobody."

Ziva shook her head. "You and I both know that's true. It has a huge family to take care of it but you are right. All children need their parents."

Ziva raised her eyebrow. "You know she will not like this shocking revelation you had. She told me many times she wouldn't be able to do this without you."

Marty nodded. "I know. She has told me that also. Kens said that I'm the only person she completely trust with everything."

"So you want to give up a job you love. Just so you can be miserable and safe everyday?"

Marty groaned in frustration. Ziva did have a point. "I'll talk to her about this later. Right now I have errands to run, neighbors to question. You know the drill."

Ziva nodded. "We are going for a run after we move our stuff in. So we might not be here when you get back."

Marty smiled and pointed at tony and Kensi. "Okay, just make sure those two don't kill each other."

Ziva smiled back at him. "Your wish is my command boss."

* * *

Marty enters the cover house, knowing that Tony and Ziva are on a run and Kensi has been home alone for at least an hour or two.

That is when he hears Kensi's dance music playing loudly. "Sweetie, I'm home. Are we having a dance party?"

"Melissa!" He calls worriedly as he stops the music.

"Melissa!" He calls out again, hoping to finally getting an answer.

But there is still no answer and Marty notices blood on the floor.

He pulls out his gun and follows the trail. It's not long before he enters the bedroom and kicks open the doors of the bathroom.

Kensi gasped as Marty walked in since she's naked with just a towel around her chest. "Oh, my God! Marty! What are you doing?!

Marty shook his head. "What am I doing? More like what are you doing?!"

He walked further in the bathroom. "You got techno blaring, there's blood running through the entire house. It's like an episode of Dexter in here."

Kensi sighed. "I just cut my foot on some glass. I didn't want to worry you and oh, my God, what are you wearing?"

Marty said seriously. "No, don't change the subject. I thought something happened to you."

Kensi laughed at him. "Is that a fanny pack?"

Marty tried to defend himself. "No, it's a bro-sack. Don't do that. Don't scare me like that. Not when I have both you and our unborn child to worry about."

Kensi huffed and crossed her arms. "Fine."

Marty smiled, glad they were on the same page."Fine." He said unzipping his pack.

Kensi sent him a weird look but didn't say anything.

Marty was confused. What did he do this time? "What?

Kensi looked at him like it was obvious. "I'm in a towel Martin."

Marty gave her an evil smirk. "Oh, believe me. I can see that babe. And if I recall I have seen you in less."

Kensi tried to push him out. "And you've seen too much this time, so could you just leave, please?"

Marty smiled. "Want me to take a look at your foot?"

Kensi shook her head. "No, I don't. I already got it covered. I want you to go away."

Marty crossed his arms. "I'm sensing a little hostility here. You want to talk about it?"

Kensi shook her head. "You sense correctly. Now, some privacy please? And-and take that off."

Marty smirked. "All right."

Kensi gasped as Marty pulled off his shorts. "Oh, my God, not your pants."

Marty pulled them back up quickly. "What? Oh, my bad. Thought you wanted me to take my pants off."

Kensi was in shock. "I can't believe you just did that."

Marty laughed. She was so adorable. Though he would never say it to her face, for fear Badass Blye would kill him. "I'll see you later. Walking away, but doing it slow enough so you can come after me. Want a little bit of this action?"

Kensi covered her face. "That's so wrong, I'm not even looking."

Marty smiled. "It's too late for that baby. You chose a long time ago that you wanted all of this so come and get it."

"I'm not even...I'm not even looking." Kensi turned her back to him but looks at him through a hole between her fingers, via the mirror.

Marty smirk grew wider if that was even possible. "I see you peeking."

"I'm...Go away!" She yelled before pushing her husband out of the door and locking it behind him.

* * *

**A/N: How adorable are they? What do you want to happen next?  
**

**Please R&R!**


	13. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry in advance but this chapter is sucky because it is just scenes from the episode. I just want to get the mission over with so we can get to the good part.  
**

**This skips a few months so Kensi is almost 5 months.**

* * *

Kensi is in the kitchen with Polina. "You sure you don't need any help?"

Polina shook her head. "No, it's all good. A couple more minutes, and we'll be ready to eat."

Polina looked at her. "Go have a drink, relax."

Kensi said politely. "I don't drink."

Brett handed Kensi a drink anyway. "Nonsense. Everyone drinks a little. Besides, my mojitos are the best. Trick is to muddle the mint before you add the rum."

While they weren't looking, Marty swapped her drink for the water that was on the counter.

"Mmm, ooh." She coughs, pretending it was alcohol and not water

Polina smiled. "Hope it's not too strong."

"No." Marty said, trying to catch his breath. Which caused Kensi to laugh at him.

Polina watched the couple. "So, tell me, how did you two first meet?"

Kensi thought back to one of the happiest days of her life. "That's a cliché story. We met at a gym. Actually, it was an MMA gym in Chicago."

Marty loved telling people the story of how they met. Minus the part that they were both undercover. "It was."

Brett gasped. "Wow, mixed martial arts. I am impressed."

Kensi smiled. "No, you shouldn't be, really; I joined with a girlfriend because she said it was a great way to meet guys, and I think I, um, I went twice, including the time I met Justin."

Polina took a sip of her drink. "Mmm, so who made the first move?"

"Actually, our trainers introduced us." Marty said. That part was true.

Kensi nodded and poked him in the chest. "But he was playing Mr. Tough Guy, weren't you?"

Marty defended himself. "I was just very into my workout."

Kensi smiled. "So I gave my number to someone else to make him jealous. But...I knew it was meant to be the moment I saw him.

Brett cocked his head. "Here's a million dollar question. Do you remember what he was wearing?"

Kensi answered so fast. It was Iike she didn't even have to think about it. "White T-shirt, red shorts, black socks."

Marty looked shocked. "Wow, that's actually quite impressive."

Polina smirked. "And Melissa-what was she wearing?"

Marty laughed awkwardly. "Are you trying to get me in trouble? There's no possible way that I could remember that."

He looked at her in the eyes. "Black tank top, jeans, bag that goes across your shoulder, hair down, wavy."

Kensi smiled at the fact her remembered all of that.

Polina took a sip of her drink. "Oh, you guys are too cute."

Marty never took his eyes off his wife. "Mostly her."

"So when did you first know she was the one?"

Deeks hesitated just as the timer dings. "Oh, thank you for that. Saved by the bell."

Kensi looked down to hide the fact that she was disappointed he didn't answer.

Polina smiled. "Honey, why don't you take Melissa into the dining room?"

Brett nodded. "Of course."

Polina said to Deeks. "Maybe you can give me a hand with the food?"

Kensi and Brett walked away side by side.

The others joined them not so long after.

Polina smiled."Who needs another cocktail?"

Kensi was uncomfortable. "Uh, I'm okay, actually."

Polina laughed. "It's not like you're driving. Sweetie, we need another round."

"How about a red from the cellar." Brett questions.

Polina nodded. "Mmm. I'll get the glasses."

They walk out, leaving Deeks and Kensi alone

Kensi sighed. "I can't get a read on them."

Marty laughed. "I can tell you one thing-that Polina's got fantastic taste, because she really wants a piece of your hubby."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Yeah, well, if my hubby weren't so self-absorbed, he would've noticed Brett's hands all over me. Did you see the shoulder rubbing with the hand thing?"

They start to quickly search the room before Brett and Polina come back

Marty raised an eyebrow. "Are you trying to make me jealous?"

Kensi scoffed. "No, I'm just saying that they're trying to throw us off our game."

Marty was confused. "You really think one of them is the handler?"

"Well, they are pushing the booze and asking us a whole lot of personal questions."

Marty nodded. "That's true, and every time we ask them something, they do change the subject."

"Exactly."

Marty quietly closed the drawer and stopped what he was doing to stare at her

Kensi looked at him. "Why are you staring at me? We're married. Husband's don't stare at their wives.

"You should know by now I do because I can't get enough of my beautiful wife. And I'm trying to figure out where you hid your gun."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Can you do it without staring?"

"You are carrying, right? even though I told you not to. That it could be dangerous."

Kensi looked down at her feet Of course I am...

"Then where are you carrying?" Marty said, worriedly. "I need to know if something happens."

They hear Brett on his way back. "I guarantee you will love this wine."

Kensi moves over to Marty and kissed him.

Marty had no time to react properly but kissed his wife back anyway.

Polina smirked. "Oh. Brett, we've got a couple of lovebirds in here."

Brett laughed. "That's the spirit."

Kensi was embarrassed and chuckles nervously. "Sorry. I don't know what came over me. It must've been the cocktail."

"Ah, you're a lucky man, Justin. She's a real live one."

Marty smirked. "Yeah, no, my, uh, Aunt Hetty definitely warned me about her…"

* * *

Polina was about to pour Kensi some wine. "A little top up?"

Kensi shook her head. "Oh, no, no. Otherwise I'll never make it home."

Polina chuckles softly. "That's the point."

Kensi's phone starts ringing and she starts to get up."That's my phone. I better get that."

Brett grabbed her arm and forced her to sit down again. "You know, if it's important, they'll leave a message."

Marty lowly growls as the ringing continues.

Polina ignored it. "So, Justin, tell me about your work. You're an artist? That's fascinating. I love artists."

Marty nodded. "Do you? 'Cause that's really...Yeah, it's actually not that exciting. But what is exciting is you and Brett. How did he proposed?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Yeah, I almost forgot." Brett stood up, taking out a sword.

Kensi and Deeks grabs their knifes to prepare for a fight.

But it was for a bottle of champagne. "A little trick I learned down in Costa Rica."

Polina claps her hands. "He's been practicing for weeks. Save the champagne for dessert, sweetie. Let's give them the grand tour."

Brett nodded. "Lead the way, honey."

They all follow Polina downstairs. "Let's start with the basement, darling."

Deeks' phone buzzed, signaling a text message.

"Brett's got more tools than Home Depot. I swear he would just spend his whole weekend down there if I'd let him."

Kensi smiled. "Boys and their toys."

Deeks can't open his message because Brett pushes him forward. "After you."

"Come on, guys."

Brett scratched the back of his neck. "It started out as a wine cellar, and then I decided just to go all out."

Polina nodded. "It's totally soundproof, which is important in this neighborhood, if you know what I mean."

Brett stopped them. "You two wait right here. I've got a surprise for you."

They wait in the dark in the stairs and Marty finally checked his phone. "Kens."

Kensi looked at the phone. The text is from OPS and says: you've been made. Get out now.

Kensi then pulls out her weapon from under her shirt. "Ready?"

Marty looks at her weird."Really?"

He pulls out his gun too. "Go"

They step forward, just as Brett turns the light on.

"Federal agents."

"Raise your...hands." Marty paused, taking in the sight in front of them. "Oh...

Brett smirked. "Role-playing. Huh? At a boy."

Polina growls lustily. "I was thinking we..."

Kensi puts a hand up to stop her. "Quiet. I don't want to know what you were thinking."

Marty raised a finger. "Actually, I would like to know what you were thinking. I mean, mostly out of professional curiosity. I can read it in the report."

Brett laughs. "So, does this mean we're being charged with something?"

Kensi had to find a way to get out of there. "Um...yes. You are charged with under cooking the chicken. I'm not feeling very well. I'm going to go home." She said before walking up the stairs.

Marty doesn't go with her. "Listen, Brett, you do some good work. I mean, this is some fine, fine, fine craftsmanship. As much as I would like to stay, 'cause I really would like to...stay. I see you."

Polina growls lustily at him.

"Deeks." Kensi said to get his attention.

Marty laughed nervously. "It's a pet name. Rhymes with "freaks." Rain check."

Polina sighed. "Wait, aren't you going to handcuff us or something?"

"Deeks!" Kensi yelled angrily.

Polina sighs with despair. "Justin?" She muttered as Marty left the room.

* * *

Deeks and Kensi left the house. "Okay, we need to talk about that."

Kensi nodded."You think? Who has a sex dungeon in their house?"

Marty scoffed"Seriously, who has the room? I'm actually starting to want one. But I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about the kiss.

Kensi smirked. "The cover kiss?"

Marty laughed sarcastically. "That's interesting tactic for a cover. I wouldn't call kissing your real life husband a cover."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "It worked, didn't it?"

Marty nodded. "Yeah, well..."

Kensi looked at her husband with sad eyes. "Actually, what I want to know is how you were two seconds away from being Polina's whipping boy."

"I can think of a worse way to spend a Tuesday evening." Marty tried to joke. "What? Kensi's private time needs a little spicing up, does it?"

Kensi raised her eyebrow. "Hey, if you knew about Kensi private time, your head would explode."

Kensi kisses his cheek. "I can be sexy and wild."

Marty kissed her. "Of course you can."

That is when the gunfire started with a man shooting at them with an automatic weapon.

They dive behind a SUV. "Look out! Get down! Down! Oh, yeah, we've definitely been made.

Kensi took a deep breath. "Came from your one o'clock.

The car alarm blared as it was hit by another shooter with an automatic weapon.

Marty shook his head. "It's Rob and Bob. I should've known. Their macaroons sucked-no way they're gay."

Kensi started to move. "Cover me."

Marty nodded. "Yeah. Ready? One, two, three."

He shoots at the guys, hoping to kill one or both of them.

Kensi runs further and falls slightly.

Tony and Ziva took their place in the gunfight.

Marty ran over to her. "Are you okay?"

Kensi looked at him with tears in her eyes. "I don't know. I think something is wrong with the baby."

* * *

**A/N: Oh no. What is wrong with the baby? And should it be a boy or a girl?  
**

**Please R&R!**


	14. Chapter 12

**A/N: I know I'm a drama starter but oh well. It make for a good story.  
**

**And I'm not doing twins. It is just too hard to handle.**

* * *

Marty's eyes widened and he went to pick her up. He needed to get her out of there

Kensi tried stopped him. "What do you think your doing?"

Marty picked her up anyway. "I'm taking you to the hospital."

Kensi shook her head. "We are in a middle of a fire fight. Do you want all three of us to die?"

"Listen to me Kensi Marie Deeks and listen good. Nothing will happen to you or this baby."

Kensi whimpered into his chest.

Tony ran over after they had shot Rob and Bob. "What's going on?"

Marty sighed. "She tripped and now she thinks something is wrong."

Ziva smiled. "Go! We got it from here."

Marty ran off with his wife in his arms despite how stupid it looked.

* * *

It didn't take long before they had got to the hospital and Kensi was placed in a hospital bed.

She tried to move around. "I hate hospitals."

Marty held her down so the situation wouldn't be any worse. "I know you do but you know hospitals are essential in having a baby Fern."

Kensi rolled her eyes. "Did you call the team and my dad?"

Marty nodded. "They are worried especially Gibbs. But I told them not to come in yet because we don't know how serious this is."

The doctor walked in. "Hey guys. What seemed to be the problem."

"I tripped and fell a little bit ago. But I think something is wrong."

The doctor smiled as to not worry the couple. "Let's have a look shall we."

She started the ultrasound. "Looks like your little girl is fine..."

Marty took a deep breath. "A little girl. We are having a little girl Kens."

Kensi smiled. "I know that Marty. I heard her."

"A little you Kensalina."

Kensi raised an eyebrow. "Is that such a bad thing? Because for all we know she could have your personality. I don't know if I could handle another you."

Marty quickly shook his head. "No Princess."

Kensi looked at Doctor Wilson. "There is a but isn't there?"

Dr. Wilson nodded. "There is some stress to the baby."

Marty sighed. He knew he shouldn't have let Kensi finish the op. "Is there anything we can do?"

"I recommend bed rest for the duration of her pregnancy, just to be safe."

Marty knew Kensi wouldn't go for that. "Can we do strict desk duty? Like have people at work watch her to make sure she is safe."

Jo Wilson smiled. "I don't see a problem with that."

Kensi pouted. "Are those the only options?"

Marty looked at her. "I know you don't like this but you can't do things your way right now. It is about what is best for our daughter."

Kensi nodded. "Then I guess I'll do the desk duty. So I can still be around you."

Marty smirked. "I knew you couldn't be without me for long."

"Don't get cocky on me now. I would stress out with worry about you if I wasn't in the loop about what is going on."

Marty ran a hand through her hair. "You are so right."

Kensi closed her eyes. "Can you have Hetty assign me to OSP or forensics instead of boring paperwork so I could still somewhat enjoy my job?"

Marty nodded. "Anything for you my queen."

* * *

**A/N: It's a girl! How do you feel about Kensi on desk duty?  
**

**Please R&R!**


End file.
